Un ami
by mikamic
Summary: Two-Shot - L'histoire d'une amitié, nouvelle, et étonnante.
1. Par les yeux du solitaire

**Un ami...**

La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, les élèves rient et... Rogue déprime...

Il s'en rendait compte, de toutes ses petites choses qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un d'ignoble, de cruel et d'antisociable.

Il avait un caractère au-delà du supportable. Il était infecte avec tout le monde, rejettait chaque personne qui l'approchait de trop près, et faisait soufrir injustement ses élèves.

Et tout le reste...

Mais, avec tout ca, il n'avait pas d'ami. Si ce n'est Albus, qui était plus un oncle bienveillant qu'autre chose.

Il y avait bien eu Elle. Sa première, sa seule, et sa dernière amie. Lily...

Il l'avait tant aimée. C'était sa raison de vivre. Son amitié. La seule chose qu'il y avait eu de beau, de bon, et de bien dans sa vie.

Et tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était accabler son fils de toute sa méchanceté.

On frappa à sa porte.

C'était le fils en question, il devait lui donner son cours d'occlumencie. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Ni d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient librement de ses yeux.

C'était si rare...

La dernière fois... Quatorze ans plus tôt, à sa mort...

Quand Albus le lui avait annoncé. Quand il s'était laissé tomber contre lui, dans ses bras si accueillant. Quand il avait hurlé à s'en déchiré les cordes vocales. Quand il avait hurlé Son nom.

Le pire, il le savait, était que c'était de sa faute, à lui. S'il n'avait pas rapporté cette maudite prophétie à son maitre, s'il ne l'avait pas servi tout court. S'il n'avait pas était si haineux, et si rancunier.

S'il avait regarder au-dessus de tout ca...

-Professeur ?

Elle... Elle... Elle serait encore là...

Il enfuit son visage dans ses mains, pleurant de plus belle. Regrettant ce que sa vie avait été, et était encore maintenant.

-Professeur ? Demanda encore la voix, un petit peu anxieuse.

Un sanglot déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Pourquoi ? Sa vie n'en était pas une, c'était un cauchemard. Un cauchemard éveillé.

Il aimerait tant mourir... Abréger tout... Et la revoir.

-Professeur !? Appela encore le jeune homme derrière la porte, inquiet.

Il s'affaisa encore plus, dans le coin sombre où il s'était réfugié.

La porte s'ouvrit. Et il accourut vers lui.

Il se laissa tombé devant lui. Et, faisant fi de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il s'assit à ses côtés, et le prit dans ses bras. Comme on berçait un enfant.

-Monsieur ? Intérrogea t'il, doucement.

-Je n'en peux plus.

Sa voix était rauque.

Il le regarda. De ses yeux si grand, si vert, si brillant, et si semblable aux siens.

Et cela eut raison de sa carapace.

Il lui dit tout. Ses regrets, ses peines. Il lui raconta tout. Sa vie, sa rancoeur, son amertume.

Et Harry comprit. Il comprit parce que, la plupart de ces choses, il les avaient vécues. Lui aussi. Même si c'était pour d'autre raison.

Et il lui dit la plus belle chose au monde. Il lui dit ce qui réanima son coeur, depuis longtemps pétrifié. Il lui dit avec toute sa sincérité, avec tout son coeur.

-Je suis ton ami, Severus.

Et son coeur, si peu habitué, explosa de joie.

Les larmes ne cessèrent pas, mais elles étaient maintenant de joie, et non plus de désespoir.

Il avait un ami. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il avait un ami...

Un ami...

°*°*°*°*°

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu.

Et, notez que :

Le petit bouton vert n'est ni pour les chiens, ni pour les chats. Il est pour les lecteurs, qui, dans leur grande bonté, récompensent l'auteur d'un petit commentaire.

Un commentaire qui, toujours, fait chaud au coeur. Allume une flamme dans ce coeur. Fait briller les yeux du propriétaire de ce coeur...


	2. Par les yeux de son ami

Suite à la demande de certains d'entre vous, j'ai écrit une "suite", qui n'en est pas vraiment une.... C'est la même scène, vue par Harry.

Déja avant qu'on ne me le demande, j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette "suite". Donc, je vous remercie de m'y avoir encourager.

Ce qui fait que ceci n'est plus un one-shot, mais un two-shot.

Bonne lecture !

°*°*°*°*°

Harry en avait ras le bol... Il avait encore un de ces fichus cours d'occlumencie. Et, encore mieux, son professeur n'était autre que le grand, le sombre, et le cruel Severus Rogue !

Décidément, sa vie était un véritable enfer. Et son professeur honni se chargait de le lui rappeler à chaque occasion.

Sincérement, quelle idée avait donc eu Dumbledore, des cours supplémentaire avec le directeur des Serpentard. Voulait-il donc vraiment sa mort.

Quoique, s'il mourrait ainsi, ce ne serait pas des mains de tonton Voldy, au moins...

Positiver, il faut positiver.

Oh non, il était dans le couloir qu'il détestait tant. Et ses pas le guidaient à toute vitesse vers La porte... Vers Cette porte.

Il frappa quelques coups sourds.

Aucune réponse...

Tiens, c'est étrange, la chauve-souris des cachot le guettait toujours au tournant. C'était une occasion parfaite pour lui retirer des points. Frapper trop ou pas assez fort.

Peut-être qu'il était occupé sur une potion, Harry était certain que, quand il commençait à jouer avec sa panoplie du parfait petit chimiste, il ne savait plus s'arrêter.

Il se décida à l'appeler. Tant qu'à faire.

-Professeur ?

Aucune réponse, ça devenait étrange...

-Professeur ? Appela t'il d'une voix un petit peu anxieuse.

Un sanglot déchira le silence de l'endroit.

Son maitre des potions pleurait-il ? Non, c'était impossible... À moins que, finalement, un homme se cachait sous les sombres capes. Un homme, de chair et de sang. Un homme, avec un coeur...

-Professeure ? Appela t'il, encore une fois. Mais, cette fois-ci, une légère inquiétude troublait sa voix.

Il entendit un léger bruissement de cape.

La porte s'ouvrit sous l'action de sa main, posée sur la poignée.

Voyant où était son professeur, et dans quelle position il était, il accourut à ses côtés. Surement son complexe du héros. Ou alors, son côté humain, tout simplement.

Il s'agenouilla face à lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Le berçant doucement, comme avec un enfant.

-Monsieur ? L'interrogea t'il d'une voix douce.

-Je n'en peux plus. Déclara le maître de cachots, d'une voix rauque et étranglée.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il se plongea dans les deux orbes, aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune, et il savait que Rogue faisait de même avec ses deux émeraudes.

Il le vit, ce changement, au sein de ses prunelles.

Et son professeur lui dit tout. Ses regrets, ses peines. Il lui raconta tout. Sa vie, sa rancoeur, son amertume.

Et Harry, auf ond de lui, savait ce que c'était. Il comprenait, parce que lui aussi était passé par là, parce que lui aussi avait été rejetté pour être ce qu'il était.

Et il pardonna. Il lui ouvrit son coeur.

Et, par des mots si simples, mais si profond, il lui dit ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. Ce dont il avait toujours rêver d'entendre.

-Je suis ton ami, Severus.

Et il vit, dans son regard, des flots de joie et de bonheur briser le barage de sa solitude.

Il vit cette étincelle se rallumer, après avoir si longtemps survécu, sans être alimenté par de l'oxygène.

Il vit ce feu bruler, d'un éclat nouveau.

Ils étaient amis... Malgré leur passé.

Ils étaient amis...

Amis...

°*°*°*°*°


End file.
